The present invention relates to products particularly those for use in contact with the human body.
A cosmetic product which has been increasingly popular is massage bars. These products contain a solidified oil or fat moulded into a product which may be held easily in the hand. Alternatively a larger sized product may be made from which a small piece may be broken and then used. In use, the massage bar is applied to the skin of the recipient either as a complete bar or by breaking off a small piece of product which is then applied to the skin. These solid products are both popular for home use and for application by a professional masseur.
For home use a single solid product which may be applied many times is often considered to be acceptable. However for professional use, for example by a masseur or in a spa, multiple use of a single product is not acceptable. For reasons of hygiene it is not acceptable for one product to be used on one recipient and then later used on a different recipient. This problem may be addressed by use of small pieces of product broken from a larger piece or by providing as small single use size samples. However small pieces often do not provide the same physical sensation to the recipient as being massaged with a larger bar of product. Furthermore if sections are broken from a larger product and used for massage, the broken sections may have rough or sharper edges leading to a less pleasant massage.
The present invention seeks to provide a solid cosmetic product which may be used as a massage bar and which allows for a significantly enlarged bar while avoiding unnecessary waste of the product.